dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Browseitall/Guide - Skill Cards
Following is a brief Guide to the best Skill Cards. (Valid for the Late Winter Patchs 2016, Jan-Feb.) Skill Cards that are considered Meta will be explained and showcasted in this Guide. Ask in the comments for evaluations and whether Card A is better than Card B on X Ally, as this Guide cannot cover these specifics in the main post. Please see the main article before reading this Guide, as their effects wont necessarily be explained here. Any other Cards that are not mentioned here should not be considered for your allies in any case! Disclaimer: This Guide will only deal with Deities and maybe meta-tier SSS hero helpers. Due to Skill Cards being permanently they should be equppited wisely and only on SSS grade allies that you will keep for a longer time. Dual Cards Since their addition to the Global servers on the 26th July 2016, Dual Cards are probably the best option for any unit. But before we get to which combinations are especially worth to aim for, we should talk about the problem that these special cards have. Dual Card stats are not necessarily same as their U-grade counterparts, nor are their always better. The more unpopular stats such as ACC, DEF PEN or Weapon ATK wield higher stats than their regular U-grades, but the more popular ones, the ones that the player generally needs such as main attributes, ATK SPD or Base ATK are lower (see main article for reference). However, the combination is what makes these cards so good. This can be visualized by an example. Let Dragon Slayer Lucienne have a regular U-Grade Boss card. "Crushing the Strong" grants her 52% additional damage to bosses, a stat that is ideal for her, since she is a Boss orinated unit. However, the most ideal card would be the Dual Card combination Boss+DEX. This would only grant her 46% additional damage to bosses, but also grants her 13% DEX, which raises her ATK and EVA. But without further ado, a quick combination that one should aim for. (Ascending by popularity) For DPS PVP *main attribute + Base Attack *main attribute + Attack Speed *main attribute + Varying Damage For DPS PVE *main attribute + Crushing the Strong *main attribute + Varying Damage *main attribute + Attack Speed For others *main attribute + Attack Speed *main attribute + Base Attack *STA/STR + Defense Increase Any other combination can hardly be considered worth. It is to note though that it may not always be wise to straight out combine all one's U-Grade Skill Cards into Dual Cards. The rate is not nearly as good as to gurantee good drops, consdiering the vast amount of combinations. Sometimes it can be wiser to stick with the regulars, this is especially true for good cards such as "Base Attack" or "Crushing the Strong". One's own judgment is from need here. Weight the odds. Boss Card - Crushing the Strong A must have for World Bosses. This Card will boost your allies' damage to the Boss significantly. Its important to point out that this Card should only be used for allies that will be permantly used in your World boss team. Such allies include Llywelyn the Fiery, Ravengale the Kind or Draco Bloodwind, but also helpers such as Belle Snow. Using this Card will often times be the important factor for cracking the next reward tier. Its not recommended to use this Card on allies like Hellhawk, Gaela the Fallen or even Draco Blackaria, which are not only used in WB and therefore need other Cards to excel. Base Attack Undoubtly the most used Card ingame, server wide. This Card has a long history and is essential for strong DPS allies to excel. Save this Card for your strong damage dealers only, and restrain from wasting it on allies such as Draco Blackaria, just to boost her ATK for heal purposes. Simply put this Card should be used on all of your DPS allies, and are honestly the only option for them to make a good performance. It should be noted that this Card may soon be outclassed by another Card which Ill talk about later on. Disclaimer: Elemenatal Cards (Fire etc), Tempering of Weapons or Weapon Limit shouldnt be used as a replacement for this Card. Attack Speed Card This Card should only be used on allies with important normal attack effects, in order to maximize the effect. Such allies include Storm Bear the Iron Wall , Draco Blackaria and maybe optionally Ravengale the Kind (to boost her INT). This Card will often times improve utility over raw strenght, therefore use this Card wisely. However this Card can be extremely recommended on Draco Blackaria. Varying Damage Card Its popularity is increasing lately due to many players witnessing this Card in the KR meta. The card is to be told to ignore Defense properties just like Piercing damage/Purple damage. The theories are stil vague at this point. This Card is recommened on DPS allies such as Hellhawk or Fryderyk the Tenor. Varying damage may soon outclass Base Attack in popularity. Effects of this Card will be edited to the Buffs page in the special explanation section at the bottom, after investigations are complete and the effect of this Card can be precisly determined. Stat Cards (STA, STR etc) AmplifyStamina.png AmplifyStrength.png DisplayingDexterity.png ExpressingIntelligence.png These Cards are uprising in popularity as well. With the introduction of 6 gear allies in the Late Winter Patch 2016, Febuary, these Cards' use is increasing with each day. If one successfully equipptes his allies with 6 pieces of gear that all happen to have the ally's respective main attribute (Dex, Str etc), then these Cards will boost these main attributes significantly and therefore increase the total ATK of your allies as good, if not better than the Base Attack Card. Ultimate enhanced allies also greatly benefit from these Cards, due to a buff in the Winter Patch which increased the core stat values significantly. It is to note that tests with these Cards are currently showing smaller ATK values than allies equippted with the Base Attack Card. Therefore this Card should be saved, and players should wait for the improvements to be more impactful. However STA cards are already useful on Tank or Warrior Allies and will greatly boost their surviveabilty. Such allies include Storm Bear, Kymael the Just or Draco Deathcrown. Pain Alleviation or Prevent Dispersion PainAlleviation.png|Pain Alleviation PreventDispersion.png|Prevent Dispersion These two Cards can be great on pure Tank allies, but should only be considered for Guild Battle. These Cards can also be seen on non-pure Tanks like Kymael the Just. In any other case these Cards should not be considered for your allies. Category:Blog posts Category:Basics